


The Lost and Found Club

by k0zuk3n, QuestioningInsomnia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, TW: Drug Abuse, TW: Eating Disorder, TW: Homophobia, TW: Suicide Attempts, chan is in a wheelchair, hi this is angsty, so they make a club, they wanna help students going through a hard time, tw: abuse, tw: mentions of rape, woojin overworks himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0zuk3n/pseuds/k0zuk3n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningInsomnia/pseuds/QuestioningInsomnia
Summary: Everyone goes through something at least once in their lifetime. Some people get help, while others suffer in silence. After doing enough of suffering alone, Chan meets Woojin. Together they make a club to help others who have been suffering and want help finding themselves again. Together, they make The Lost and Found Club where those lost in life can come find themselves.





	1. The Story of Kim Woojin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so there's actually t h r e e authors to this but only one has ao3 so yeah updates are gonna be really random :^)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading the story we've created together. This is really special to us because there's a lot of themes mentioned and talked about we've gone through ourselves and like The Lost and Found Club, we really like to help others. If you're going through a tough time always look for help because it's always available. Well, let's get onto the story :^)

**_March 24, 2009_ **

Woojin walked into his house with his sisters as he heard soft talking in the kitchen. He wondered who it could be. His dad shouldn't have been home from work yet and his sisters were either too young to talk or with him. Woojin walked closer to the kitchen when he heard the soft voices raise and start yelling. He took his sisters to their rooms and walked back out.

"Kim Siwoo I can not take any more of this. Y-You've  _ changed _ ! You're not the man I married." He could tell his mom was crying by the way she talked. 

"Minji  _ please  _ don't do this. We have  _ kids _ !" Woojin could hear his dad stand up and he sounded upset too.

"Siwoo,  _ you  _ lost your job today on top of everything else  _ you've  _ done wrong. Just sign the papers. You know we've been discussing this anyway." Woojins's heart dropped to his stomach as he heard his dad sit back down and sigh.

"Only if I get to keep the kids." Woojin began walking towards his room not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation but stopped when he heard his mother talk again.

"Go ahead and keep them, I don't want them anyway, they'll just drag my life away like they  _ always  _ have been." Woojin opened his door quietly and closed it behind him and began crying. He thought his mom loved them all. He thought having a big family is what she wanted. He thought they were happy, so why didn't she? Woojin began thinking of what would happen to them? Where would they go if they couldn't afford the house? He walked out of his room quickly and went into the kitchen.

"What do you  _ mean  _ you don't want us." Tears were falling quickly down his face as he looked at his mother in the eyes.

"Tell me. Don't you love us! A mother is  _ supposed  _ to love her children!" His mother's eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Jinnie... I  _ do  _ love you all!" Woojin shoved her off of him and wiped his tears. He walked over to the divorce papers and saw they were all signed.

"Don't. I heard what you said. I'm with dad. Just  _ leave _ ." Woojin took the papers away from his dad and threw them at his mom.

"You don't love us so why should we. Leave and never come back." Woojins's mom's eyes darkened and she picked up the papers. 

"I'll be going then." Woojin looked to his dad and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry dad, I'll find a job and help you out as much as possible. A-And I'll even learn how to cook a-and change diapers too!" Tears rolled down Woojins face as he spoke and hugged his dad. He could feel his dad crying and he hugged his dad even tighter.

"We'll get through this Woojin..." Siwoo gave him soft pats on his back and kissed Woojins cheek. 

Later that night, Siwoo made dinner and showed Woojin how to make the meal. Woojin had a lot of siblings but he was the eldest of them all. He also just so happened to be the only boy of them all. He was the oldest of 10 kids including him. He was 11 and his youngest sister was just 2. 

"Girls dinner is ready!" Siwoo called out and set up the table.

"Woojin, if you don't mind, could you please go get Nayoung from her crib while I continue setting up?" Woojin nodded and ran towards his youngest sister's room and brought her back. 

"Daddy... Where's mommy" Woojin and Siwoo looked at the owner of the voice and saw one of the twin sisters, Chaewon.

"U-Uh girls let's have a small chat shall we." The girls old enough to understand softly hugged one another and quietly cried while some cried loudly as they missed their mom and the youngest sat quietly with wide eyes. Woojin looked at his nine sisters then his dad and made it his mission to protect them at all costs and make sure they lived a comfortable life.

Slowly everything expensive would disappear to pay bills and put food on the table. Siwoo was having a hard time getting a job. No one would hire him. Then one day in December, they ran out of money and moved in with Woojin’s grandma. She welcomed them all kindly and eventually gave them jobs and paid them separately to help them get back on their feet. 

Woojin began applying for jobs once he turned 15 and got a workers permit from his school. In 2012, Woojin was able to work three different jobs and help out his family. He learned how to cook and do things like brush his sister’s hair. Everything was starting to go well until the next year.

**_April 8, 2013_ **

Woojin had finished up work and was excited to go home. He finally had a day off the next day in what felt like a long time and it just so happened to be his birthday today. Woojin reached for his keys and unlocked the door and walked in.

“Surprise!” Woojin looked around to see his dad, sisters, and grandma all surrounding the door and in the middle, a few of his sisters were holding a cake. Woojin smiled and gave them all an individual hug and they sat down at the dinner table and he went to the kitchen to get a knife, plates, napkins, and forks. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a  _ store-bought  _ cake…” Woojin laughed as he placed the items down and sat down. The family sang happy birthday and as Woojin began cutting the cake, his dad stood up to help pass out cake but fainted instead. Woojin let go of the knife and ran to his dad's side.

“Dad! Grandma call an ambulance!” His grandma quickly reached for the phone and called an ambulance. Woojin began crying as he noticed his dad was feeling clammy, looked sick and a fast heartbeat. 

An ambulance arrived shortly and Woojin rode with them and his grandma stayed home with his sisters as they didn’t have a car big enough for them all. 

“I-Is he g-gonna be o-ok.” Woojin sobbed as he saw his dad laying there almost lifelessly. The medic looked Woojin in the eye and looked at his dad.

“Kid I won’t make any promises but we’ll try our best to help him.” Woojin nodded and continued to whisper small words of hope. 

As they arrived at the hospital Woojin sat and waited in uneasiness for anything when a doctor came out.

“You’re his son am I correct?” Woojin nodded and the doctor pulled some papers up and sat down next to Woojin.

“Your father needs surgery, we need you to go through these and if it’s ok then to sign here and there.” Woojin looked at the doctor as his eyes began to tear up and he looked back at the papers.

“Doctor, we don’t have enough money to pay for this…” The doctor sighed and thought about something and nodded.

“We can lend you the money but you’ll have to pay it all back eventually and there may be additional fees depending on how long it may take for you to pay back and his recovery.” Without thinking, Woojin nodded and began filling out the papers. The doctor smiled and stood up, took the papers and walked away. Woojin walked over to a small phone they had and asked to borrow it and called his grandma.

“Hey, grandma… He’ll be ok. He needs surgery so I approved of it but… Dad and I are gonna be in debt now…” Woojin wiped the tears that began falling as he heard his grandma sigh and tell his sisters the news, minus the debt part.

“Woojinnie, you made a mature choice, I’m proud of you. Call me back when the surgery finishes up.” This was the start of Woojin never getting a break and overworking. That year, Woojin started his fourth job.

In 2014, Woojin managed to pick up three more jobs. Woojin now worked seven days a week at seven different jobs and managed to help out around the house with cooking, cleaning, and taking care of his sisters, while also keeping perfect grades. He began overworking himself and even fainted several times but brushed it off and continued working with no break. 

**_July 26, 2014_ **

Woojin walked to the train station to get to the next city over and suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye moving over the yellow safety line. He turned his head and saw a boy his age in a wheelchair trying to wheel himself off onto the tracks as Woojin heard the train coming suddenly. Woojin panicked and ran towards him.

“ _ Stop _ !” Woojin pulled the wheelchair away from the edge and put one arm around the boy. The boy fell out of his wheelchair and Woojin held onto him tightly. He felt the boy trying to pull away tightly.

“Please! Please let me go! I have no purpose  _ anymore _ !” The boy looked Woojin in the eyes and Woojin could see the fear and desperation in his eyes.

“Look at me! I’m  _ broken _ ! I have no future without proper working legs!” Woojin grabbed the wheelchair and set the boy down in it.

“I can promise you, everything  _ will  _ work out. Please don’t do this to yourself. You can do plenty of things while being in a wheelchair.” Woojin smiled softly and kindly and wiped the tears off of the boy's face and began walking towards the train as he noticed the boy calm down and nod.

“Look, I really have to go I can’t be fired. I better not hear of the death of a paralyzed man any time soon.” Woojin began running towards the train when he heard someone cry out.

“Channie! Oh, thank goodness you’re alright! We were worried sick about you!” Woojin stopped and saw the boy smile and wipe his eyes of any tears and hug the lady, who Woojin assumed was his mom and hopped on the train. Little did Woojin know, that boy would really change his life.

**_September 17, 2014_ **

Woojin walked out of the library and began walking to class as the bell rang signaling class would start in five minutes. Woojin walked to his classroom when suddenly he noticed a familiar face sitting by the door. Woojin walked over to the boy and looked at him in amusement.

“Train boy?!” The boy looked up wide-eyed at Woojin and stared at him like a deer in headlights.

“Do you need help? You seemed tired and I could wheel you over to your next class if you would like?” The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes and began wheeling away but the stopped shortly to stretch his arms out. 

“I’ll just make you late for class like I make everyone late.” The boy began wheeling again and suddenly he was being wheeled away by Woojin.

“What class do you have.” The brown-haired boy turned his head a little and sighed.

“Room 220…” Woojin hummed in response and wheeled him into the class and began walking away.

“W-Wait!” Woojin turned around and met the boy's eyes.

“Can I get your name? And maybe, if you don’t mind, could we eat lunch together?” Woojin laughed and nodded.

“Kim Woojin. Where should I meet you for lunch Mr…?” Woojin smiled at the boy.

“Bang Chan. My class before lunch is in room 310…” Woojin smiled at him and waved before running off to class.

Later at lunch Woojin made his way over to the class Chan would be waiting for him and he felt happy. Woojin didn’t really have friends because he was always too busy to even try to make any but this one just happened and Woojin felt nervous. He waved as he saw Chan and smiled. The two sat together and Chan asked Woojin about himself and Woojin told him how he worked seven jobs, had a dad with a chronic illness, nine sisters and was struggling to pay certain things because his dad couldn’t work anymore. He told Chan about his mom leaving when he was young and how they eventually became poor and lost their house. He told Chan about the times he felt helpless because he had a lot of responsibilities. 

“So Mr. Bang Chan, tell me about yourself, and I wanna know  _ everything _ . The good and the bad. I’ll always be here for you.” Chan looked at Woojin, sighed and smiled. Chan nodded and began to tell his story.


	2. Bang Chan's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin gets to know more about Chan and the two become closer than ever. Chan gets the idea to start a club and run into their very first member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's the second author of this wonderful story. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I really hope I fixed all my spelling mistakes and stuff in here. If anything is inaccurate, sorry. I tried my best to be as accurate as possible.

“Well it all started on October 3rd, 1997 and, actually I think it started when my parents first met-” Chan was cut off by Woojin abruptly.

“That’s not what I meant Chan.” The two chuckled and Chan looked to the side.

“Well…”

**_October 9, 2006_ **

“Hey, you're Christopher, right?” A kid, 9 years old, stood in front of Chris’ desk. The kid was tall compared to Chris and was tall for a 9-year-old. He held his shoulders high with great confidence that almost mesmerized Chris.

“Mhmm! Do you need anything?” Chris asked, sitting up straight to mimic the other kid’s behaviour.

“My name’s Theodore, but you can call me Theo. Why don't you hang out with me and my friends during lunch?” Theo suggested, awaiting Chris’ answer.

Chris didn't think long about it. He didn't need to. He usually just went to the library for lunch since he didn't really have friends that he really felt close enough to eat with. So, when Theo, a kid he’s never talked to before, offered to have him eat lunch with his friends, Chris thought it wouldn't be that bad and that he shouldn't turn down the offer.

Once lunch rolled around Theo met up with Chris and led him to his table where three other boys sitting. Chris was introduced to each of them. Wess, 13 years old, used to play on the football team but was kicked off after he got into a fight with the coach and other teammates, Louis, 12 years old, looked like the stereotypical emo kid but was really eccentric and all over the place and Dante, 9 years old, was a fairly quiet kid, a bit chubby but didn't let anyone pick on him in anyway shape or form and wouldn't tolerate anyone’s shit. 

Over time Chris would go to the library less and less and opt to be with his new friends at lunch. The librarians would've been okay with it if Chris hadn't gotten himself into a group run by bad kids. Nonetheless, they let him be, thinking he wouldn't fall for their tricks.

**_November 15th, 2008_ **

The five boys ran through the streets of the dark and sleepy town. Shoes hitting the pavement aggressively as they took sharp turns in and out of alleyways. The five of them split up, forcing the pursuiter to choose who to follow. Just like that, the pursuiter gave up, the boys were no longer being chased.

They met up at an old cabin owned by Wess’ grandfather. The cabin was deep in the woods but not too far from the town. It stood tall despite being old and only two stories. Moss was growing on its walls on the outside and wooden planks would creek under each foot.

The reckless gremlins ran inside, slamming the front door as the last person entered, shaking the cabin. The previously empty space was now being filled with laughter and heavy breaths. Wess flopped on the couch in the living room, letting out a sigh mixed laugh.

“Now,  _ that  _ is what I call fun!” Louis yelled, running in place. “I can still feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins!” The boys laughed at Louis’ behaviour, talking amongst themselves about what they just did and what they could do next.

“Maybe we can get on the construction site in the northeast and try the same thing?” Theo suggested.

“What about scaring Miss Jannett by placing all of her gnomes around her house and making it look like they’ll sacrifice her?” The boys had a good kick out of the suggestion Dante gave since Miss Jannett always talks about her gnomes coming to take her away to a distant place in the stars. No one really understood but still stayed to listen to her.

“What if we do something more extreme? Like… kidnap my little sister.” Wess had a smirk on his face but everyone looked at him like he was a little crazy. “As a joke of course. Plus, it’s not actually kidnapping if it’s my sister. She just needs a little scare, y’know?” He explained himself further, partially lying about his intentions and reasoning. The others seemed to nod and start to hop on board.

“Wait, wait, I don't think it’s a good idea to go that extreme just yet.” Chris said, earning a sharp gaze from Wess.

“And why not, Christopher?” His voice sent chills down Chris’ spine. Chris also couldn't move because he felt like if he moved, he’d die.

“Well… don't you wanna build a reputation first? So that when we do decide to go more extreme it’ll be all over multiple news outlets and stuff.” Chris managed to get himself out of that one. If there’s one thing he knows about Wess, it’s that Wess likes attention and if Chris can suggest something that’d help him gain that attention, then he’d go with it. Wess nodded and let Chris off the hook.

“So, two days from now we raid the construction site in the northeast, got it?” The boys hummed in agreement and took the rest of the night in the cabin to relax and hang out.

The days went by fast for Chris. He’d immediately go home after school to do some of his homework and then meet up with his friends to go raid, destroy or prank. But as time passed, Wess started suggesting more and more extreme things from stealing to kidnapping but Chris always seemed to talk Wess and the others out of it. The more he told them no the more nervous he became. He could feel Wess becoming more and more hostile towards him, but he shrugged it off. Chris also noticed how easily manipulated and persuaded the other boys were, it almost scared him. He wanted to leave the group, he wanted to convince Theo, Dante and Louis to leave as well but they wouldn't listen to him and who knows what Wess would do to him. So, he just let it be and tried his best not to anger Wess more than he already has.

  
  


**_January 2nd, 2011_ **

Chris and Theo made their way to the hideout. Louis had messaged the boys saying that they needed to have a meeting to discuss something. All the boys, minus Wess, were confused since Louis was being so vague but listened to him anyway since he never really messaged them for anything group related.

They were told to wait outside the cabin until given the signal. Dante, Theo and Chris had no idea what the signal was until the heard a high pitched scream coming from within the cabin. The three looked at each other with concern and decided to go inside the cabin to check out what was going on.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the living room was a girl, tied to a chair, Louis’ hand on her mouth as she continued screaming. The look in her tear-filled eyes was one of pure fear and terror. Chris couldn't look away. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and gently squeeze.

“You see that Chris? We’re on to a new level now.” Wess’ voice was low and ominous.

“No… this… this isn't right…” Chris mumbled, still looking at the girl.

“What was that?” Wess looked at Chris and scoffed, turning Chris to look at him.

“I said this isn't right! This is fucked up Wess!” Chris screamed, shoving Wess’ hand off of his shoulder and making some distance in between them. “I was fine with messing with the neighbours, I was fine with breaking things in abandoned buildings and spray painting things! But this? Wess that is a human fucking being!” The others looked at Chris with wide eyes, seeing Wess seething with anger. They've both had enough.

“You know what,  _ Chris _ ?” Wess’ voice was sharp and accusatory. “You always seem to hold me, hold  _ us  _ back because your goody-two-shoes ass doesn't know how to have  _ fun _ . And I’m talking  _ real  _ fun, Chris! Have you ever punched someone, Chris? Have you ever stabbed someone, Chris? Have you ever raped someone, Chris? Tell me, Christopher!! Tell me if you've ever had any real fucking fun!!” Wess was in his face, screaming so loud it made Chris’ ears ring.

“That’s not fun! That’s called being a fucking psychopath! No one rapes people for fun! No normal person injures people for fun!”

“Guess I’m not normal then.” was all Wess replied with. Chris was tired of arguing so he turned to leave but his wrist was grabbed harshly. 

“Where the fuck are you going?”

“Home.” Chris turned back and glared into Wess’ eyes.

“Like hell you are.” Wess threw Chris to the ground and started throwing punches at Chris. All the while the girl who was tied up tried to escape, failing in her attempts.

Wess got off Chris, knuckles spotted with blood and looked at Theo and Dante with a spine-chilling glare. The two got the hint and sat Chris up, holding him down so he didn't move. Chris was pretty out of it, mind foggy with a bloody nose, but he still knew what was going on, he could still see what was about to happen.

When Wess pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it at the girl, Chris was snapped out of his daze. Wess flashed a sickening grin and licked his lips.

“It’s the new year Christopher. So you know what that means right? New year, new me! And that means you won't be getting in my way anymore. Enjoy the show, Chris.” Chris screamed and thrashed his body around as Wess brought the knife down onto the girl’s thighs and pressed hard, making the knife go deep in before he slowly started dragging the knife across. The torment continued with Wess making more and more cuts on the girl’s body, Louis helping him. Chris had given up trying to get away and closed his eyes, trying to ignore her screams. The worst part about it was that it wasn't just some random girl, it was his neighbours 8-year-old daughter, Amelia.

At some point, Theo’s grip loosened. When Chris realised this he looked at Theo and saw he was looking away from Amelia, trying to hide the discomfort he felt as she was now being pinned to the ground and having her wounds be burned with a lighter. Chris took the chance to attempt to escape again to try and help Amelia but Theo was quicker than Chris’ actions.

The two of them locked eyes and Chris could tell Theo wanted to cry, he could tell that he didn't want to do this anymore, that he wanted out but that he didn't want Wess to end up going apeshit on him and torturing him as well. Both boys knew he was unstable and both boys wanted to help Amelia but only one boy was afraid.

Louis looked over at the two and ran over to them, he picked up Chris roughly by the hair and pushed him down so he was on his knees, getting a closeup view of an almost unconscious Amelia.

“Do it. Redeem yourself.” Louis pushed a lighter towards Chris but Chris didn't take it. “I fucking said to do it!” Louis shoves the lighter into Chris’ hands. Chris looked at the lighter, still feeling Louis’ tight grip on his hair and lit the lighter. He moved the lighter towards Amelia, meeting her eyes and seeing the pain and pleads of ‘no’ dancing in her eyes before swiftly moving the lighter up and burning Louis’ hand and some of his hair.

Louis recoiled back and Wess tackled Chris, who couldn't think straight anymore, to the ground. Dante and Theo watched as the two older boys practically went after Chris like vultures before Dante came to his senses and convinced Theo to call the police. When Theo was done he watched as they all went at it, throwing punches at each other and Chris trying his best to get Amelia to safety. Theo wanted to help but couldn't get himself to come to and help Dante in holding off the boys.

Once the police arrived Chris and Amelia were immediately taken to the hospital and the others were taken into the police’s custody.

In the end, Wess and Louis were arrested but ruled innocent due to mental illness and were sent to a mental institution, Dante and Theo were sent to a juvenile institution after Amelia’s parents pressed charges. 

Unfortunately, Amelia didn't make it out alive and this sent her mother into a depression. Chris was lucky enough to survive his injuries but was also taken straight to therapy and diagnosed with PTSD a month later.

Chris’ mom started talking to him about moving back to South Korea, so he could get away and try to clear his mind from the incident, Chris agreed and also stopped going by Chris, preferring Chan due to the fact that the name ‘Chan’ didn't hold such negative memories to it. He and his family moved to South Korea on June 19th, a couple of months after the incident.

**_December 21st, 2013_ **

Chan had been going through therapy for two years and his PTSD was slowly getting better. There were certain words and actions that still triggered it though and he was also not allowed to watch any sort of violent movies or play violent games. Chan was doing well and thought, this is where my life starts to get better.

“Chan! It’s time to go to therapy!” Chan’s mom called from downstairs.

“Okay! I’ll be down in a second!” Chan had taken a nap and completely forgot about the therapy session. He rushed to get his pants on, grabbing his phone on the way out of his bedroom and hurried down the stairs, almost slipping on the way down. He flashed a smile to his mom and grabbed his wallet, slipping on his shoes and coat, leaving the house.

Chan walked down the street, hands in his coat pockets. Although going to therapy wasn't his favourite thing in the world he knew it would help him, plus he could get a snack on the way back. Chan took in the view of the snow and lights in the city of Seoul until something caught his eye.

He noticed a young girl walking on her own and became confused and concerned. It wasn't until she came closer to the street that Chan started making his way over to her faster. She wasn't walking to cross, instead, she walking because something she dropped rolled into the street. She thought it was safe to get it. Before Chan knew it he found himself switching places with the little girl and getting himself hit by a car.

Chan’s mind was spinning and his vision was blurring. He didn't really know what was happening. Many people ran up to him and someone had called an ambulance. Chan was trying to process what was going on, his head starting to hurt more and more. Eventually, he blacked out and woke up in a hospital room.

Chan looked around and noticed his arm was in a cast. Then, he looked around more and noticed IVs in his other arm along with a lot of bandages on what he guessed were cuts. When the nurse walked in she was surprised but also relieved to see Chan awake.

“It’s good to see you're awake. I'll go get the doctor and your family.” She said sweetly and left the room. Chan felt around letting his hand drop to his side, feeling a warm and wet substance.

Chan’s legs felt like they had fallen asleep and Chan groaned in discomfort at the feeling. But, when he went to move his legs to try and relieve that feeling, it didn't work. His legs wouldn't move. Chan started to panic. He could feel the blankets and the weight of it, so why couldn't he move his legs?

When his panic got worse the doctor, nurse and Chan’s family came in seemingly on cue. They all noticed his state and immediately his mom was by his side, trying to calm him down.

“Why can't I move my legs?! I can feel things but-” Chan held on to his mom tightly and sobbed, feeling another hand of what he assumed was his dad’s, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

The doctor waited until Chan calmed down to tell him what was wrong and what had happened.

“Mr. Bang, you had gotten hit by a car and luckily you survived. But, you did sustain injuries. You have a broken arm, cuts and bruises but your lumbar was also damaged in the hit. I know this may be hard to hear but you have incomplete paraplegia. This means while you can still feel sensations like temperature, the feeling of your muscles moving and the weight of things, you don't have full control of your legs. You may also have trouble going to the bathroom. Of course, this doesn't mean it’s the end, you can choose to go through physical therapy and also use braces to help you gain more function in your bowels, bladder and legs.” The doctor continued to explain the situation to Chan and his family but Chan didn't pay much attention, he couldn't, he couldn't move his legs and to him, that really hurt. He felt like he couldn't be a normal human being anymore.

Once Chan was discharged from the hospital after what seemed like a decade but was only two weeks, he refused to have his parents take him to physical therapy. While in the hospital, even though he was reluctant, Chan took the opportunity to start physical therapy. As the days went on Chan started to become more and more impatient with himself. He knew it would take more than two weeks to improve his legs and leg muscle strength and so on, but he wanted instant gratification. So, when his parents asked him about continuing PT, he denied it and said it was useless and wouldn't listen to them when they tried to convince him otherwise.

As the days went on Chan became more and more depressed and only left his room to use the bathroom, shower, eat or go to school, two of which he barely did, because he had become so depressed. Chan wanted to die, he felt useless and he didn't want to ask for PT because he’s independent, he doesn't like asking for help and doesn't like the way people look at him when he does go out. Not only that, he’d feel bad for making his parents spend more money on him just because he had to go and get paralysed. The best thing he thought of was to end his life but he didn't know how since he was always being watched.

**_September 17th, 2014_ **

“And that’s when I met you for the first time at the subway. I never thought someone would come and save me like that… didn't think anyone would notice… or even care…” Chan explained, playing with his thumbs as he looked down. Woojin placed his hand on Chan’s soft, brown locks, gently ruffling them and making Chan lookup with embarrassed, red cheeks. “D-don’t do that…” Chan stuttered out, making Woojin chuckle.

“Well, to be honest with you, I’m glad I was there. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to see that cute face again.” Chan internally screamed and swatted Woojin’s hands away, covering his face.

“Stooooop.” Chan’s whine was muffled by his hands.

“But really though. I’m glad I was there to help you. Even though you have paraplegia you can still do a lot of things. Don't let anything get you down, okay? Embrace your disability, don't shun it.” Woojin took both of Chan’s hands into his and squeezed them gently, looking into Chan’s now teary eyes, searching intently for something. When he found what he was looking for, he ruffled Chan’s hair again. He knew he could trust the boy to get better and that’s all that mattered.

**_October 16th, 2014_ **

It’s been almost a month since Chan and Woojin officially met. Chan had started going to physical therapy again after mustering up the courage to do it. Woojin and Chan would also go over to each other's places often and help each other out, Woojin helping Chan with at-home physical therapy and other things and Chan helping Woojin babysit his younger siblings and cook.

Chan had messaged Woojin the night before school about an idea he had but wanted to wait till lunch at school to tell Woojin the idea. When lunch came along Chan made it clear that they had to wait till they got to the lunchroom to know what the idea was.

“Can I know the idea that’s got you all excited now?” Woojin asked, sitting down at the table and placing his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Okay, so, I’ve been thinking about this idea for a couple of days but I didn't know if I should go through with it, so that’s why I’m telling you now. I want to make a club.” Chan looked at Woojin expectantly. “Should I do it?”

Woojin glanced away before humming and nodding.

“I think you should, but what will it be about?” Woojin mused at Chan’s excitement when he started tapping the table quickly.

“It’ll be called The Lost & Found Club and basically it’ll be like a therapy group, but not since it’s illegal. Basically, people like me and you can find others who, although they might not have been through the same things, can still… how do I word this? Hmm… to put it simply, it’s a place where people can feel…” Chan trailed off and pursed his lips, trying to think of the word.

“At home?” Woojin suggested.

“Yeah, and feel… safe. A place where you shouldn't have to feel ashamed about who you are or what your past is. Just be who you currently are and work hard to be who you want to be. You know?” Woojin nodded slowly.

“So a club for motivation?” Chan nodded quickly, happy that Woojin understood what he was going for.

“And it should be easy to get approved because Harvey was able to get his club approved.” Woojin chuckled and remembered last year when Harvey, Jisung, and Chenle started the ‘DNYL Club’.

“Do you have a meeting planned with the principal?” Chan shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, I didn't know if I wanted to do it or not so I was waiting to tell you and get your opinion on it before I progressed any further.” Woojin let out an ‘ahh’ and with that, The Lost & Found Club was created.

It didn't take much to convince the principal, especially since Chan used Harvey’s club as a reason why his club should be allowed to be a thing. Once they got the approval the boys were told they needed at least five members to officially start the club and went straight to recruiting and making small flyers to put around the school. One of the many flyers caught the attention of their first member.

Chan and Woojin talked and joked while making their way through the school hallways, pausing their conversation when they heard quick footsteps coming toward them. They both stopped moving and turned around to face a tall male with light brown hair. He put his hand on his knees and exaggerated his exhaustion before collecting himself and showing them a flyer.

“Are you guys in charge of this? I wanna join.” He said, pointing to himself.

Chan and Woojin looked at each other and then looked back, smiling at the boy.

“Uh, yes we are. What’s your name?” Chan said, smiling at the boy ecstatically.

“Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
